Save Me From Myself
by Xsweet n sourX
Summary: What happens when inuyasha saves kagome and realizes she must save inuyasha from himself before its too late.....will 2 hearts unite or be broken forever? r&r 4 future chapters, fluff and action!
1. broken bruised and numb

SAVE ME FROM MYSELF

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

Kagome's POV:

It was a cold April night as kagome trailed along the woods, wind in her hair blowing ever so gently on her fragile face. It had been only days ago their last battle with naraku yet she

was still a bit distraught. "aww" she yawned as she raised her arms over her head to stretch. She was tired but she dared not go back to camp, not after what had happened

earlier….

...flash back...

Kagome had just laid shippo down to bed when she realized inuyasha had been missing for quite a while. "Hmm I wonder where he could be". She sat up and looked around;

everyone was sleeping peacefully when she realized there was a faint light in the distance …..…"kikyo". She wanted to stay put but curiosity was beckoning her. "This cant be good

for me emotionally... I shouldn't go …but" she walked towards where the light was coming from she had no other choice unless she lay there and let herself agonize over the fact

that she didn't know what was going on between those two.., inuyasha wouldn't betray her trust ..right?

She paced closer with each step making her teeth tremble with anxiety. What was going on! She had to know whether or not her cover was blown she didn't care. She stopped

and what she heard shocked her. "kagome…she just detects jewels for me that's all" inuyasha stated coldly. "Ai I can tell inuyasha what you speak of is not the truth ... I can see it

on those golden eyes of yours" kikyo plainly stated expressionless. "But kikyo i...i can't live without you..." inuyasha blurted out with a hint of sadness streaked across his pale skin.

"Then come with me leave her behind!" kikyo fiercely said. "I... need to find the rest of the jewels first then ill get rid of kagome ...and we" "shhhhhhhhh be silent for now I will see

you again inuyasha" as her voice trailed off in the distance. "Huh" inuyasha sniffed, the wind smelt of tears and... kagome! He turned around only to see the grief ridden face of the

mortal he loved. Kagome gritted her teeth "how could you!" she yelled breathlessly "I... It's not what you're thinking!" he shouted back at her. "Inuyasha I heard everything" she

glared at him to mortify to even "sit" him. No not anymore inuyasha... not anymore. She turned around and ran through the woods as fast her legs could carry her.

...end of flashback...

She was thinking to much, she needed to relax.

"Ahh help" she heard a young girl scream ." help!" she cried out louder. "Kagome could hear the rushing water getting closer to her had someone fallen into the river?!

"Hold on!" im coming! As kagome rounded the corner of the thick bushes she could see a little girl about the age of seven stuck in the side of the river bank, water pouring over her

face as she thrashed around trying to breath. Another women stood up the bank next to her that looked like a grandmother. "Please help us someone!" the grandmother cried out as

she tried to grab hold of the drowning child. Kagome could see as she drew closer to the scene that the child's leg was rapped around what seemed to look like a long fishing net

caught on roots and logs underneath the bank. Kagome immediately dived head first into the rushing water swimming franticly trying to get to the child "just hold on!" "Im coming"

she yelled out while trying to keep her own head above the unforgiving water. Kagome at last reached the child and grabbed hold of her wrist; she went underwater and felt around

trying to find where the net was stuck on. She found finally found it, the sharp jagged edge of the wood seemed to have caught onto the net, kagome pulled out a arrow head from

her back and sawed through the rope trying not to gulp in to much water, she cut the net and grabbed hold of the screaming sobbing child while struggling to stay above the surface

of the lashing river waves. She grabbed onto the bank and screamed as her arm was ripped apart by the logs that had come loose from the net hurling towards her. She was

bleeding heavily from her arm but ignored the pain because right then and their only thing that mattered was saving that young child.

Inuyasha's POV:

He had had a horrible day and decided to take a walk through the woods to clear his mind from the quarrel between him and the two women he loved. He hadn't even known how

stupid he was to say those things to kikyo about kagome, it was like she had a spell on him and he knew he didn't mean anything he had said to her. He knew he had feelings for

kagome but he couldn't let kikyo go. He rounded the river and just then he heard a voice that sounded familiar "hold on, ive got you!" he froze at the sight of kagome? It was her!

And it was not a scene of an annoying young girl but of powerful young women trying desperately to save a live.

Kagome's POV:

She screamed from the pain and pulled the young child onto the river bank tears streaming down her face cradling the child "its ok shh its ok now were safe" then came the childs

grandmother running towards them "oh my lord! Yakima! What the hell happened to you!" She ripped away the child out of kagome's grasp seeming not to give a damn that she

had just risked her life seriously injuring herself for the sake of the young stranger she had never even met! The child ankle seemed to be sprained the grandmother grasping hold of

the child began to scream at kagome: YOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER! You filthy piece of shit!, she would have been fine if we had a man to do this work not a lowly girl like

yourself she scowled and bit her lip as she glared at kagome and stormed away dragging the child away with her leaving kagome broken bruised and numb strewn on the bank

soaked in blood and debris holding her side and her hand. How could people be so cruel... she sobbed hating herself and her heart.

inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha ran towards the bank stun by what he saw seeming almost paralyzed. In front of him was a broken and bloody kagome trying to grasp life itself as she shook on the river

bank "Kagome!..." he yelled , he picked her up gently and held her in his arms cradling her body , how stupid was he ! He should never let her wonder off by herself! Her eyes

lolled to the back of her head and she went unconscious……………………………………………………………………………

Oooooh end of chapter one so read and review if you liked it and if I get enough reviews il continue the story oh and yah this was my first fan-fic EVER- yah i kno i make typos lol


	2. Realization

Inuyasha's POV:

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock; he picked kagome's limp and cold body up in his hands. What had really gone so wrong that made this happen to her! He was so angry at...

himself and that old hag that yelled at kagome! Why hadn't he heard the cries for help sooner! "I am such an idiot!" his yells echoed throughout the forest, not a sole around to hear

it. He realized at that moment as he looked at the pale fragile girl how much he truly cared about her,… even if she sat him 1.000.000 fricken times a day and deprived him of that

glorious ramen she called crap.

Inuyasha stood their frozen... terrified at the fact that kagome could possibly die... but no he wouldn't let that happen. He swore to always protect her no matter what. Iuyasha

stood up lifting kagome into his arms and began to run through the dark sorrowful forest as fast and carefully as he could. He soon realized how long it would really take to get back

to the village how far had she wandered? He decided to stop and rest because it was night and the temperature was dropping fast and kagome was still sopping wet. He laid her

down on the soft forest floor and realized that she was still bleeding through the cut on her arm. He carelessly ripped part of his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around her arm

hoping it would slow the bleeding until they could get suitable attention to her injuries. He soon noticed that she had also been cut in her stomach but he was hesitant on lifting up her

shirt to dress the wound, kagomes eyes fluttered opened portraying a confused look. Where are we……she instantly grimaced as her hand went to the wound on her stomach.

"Shit" she then glanced at inuyasha surprised at the expression on his face. It was worry… something she didn't see often from him. She then glanced to the makeshift band aids on

her arm, looking back at inuyahsa as she noticed him blush a bright shade of scarlet, "haha…thank you inuyasha" she smiled as he looked away from her. "I think we should just

stay here for 2night so... go to sleep IL get you up in the morning. He stated. "Pshhhh are you kidding we be attacked if we stay out here all night! I'm fine !" she smirked as she got

up to stand instantly realizing the foolish mistake she had just made once again screaming and crashing … into inuyasha's arms? "kagome"stated a serious inuyasha," I can't afford

to lose you, you don't know how badly you are hurt just lay down ok" he handed her his shirt and slumped back against the closest tree. Kagome smiled to herself as she out it on

and gradually dosed off into a fitful sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kagome awoke to inuyasha's amber eyes, had he really stayed awake all night watching her like that? "Get up kagome we don't have all day" inuyasha complained. She bit her

bottom lip as her side felt like it was being ripped into two pieces. She screamed painfully. "kagome!" inuyasha yelled. "I...Im sorry… tears began to roll down her face. I know im

just a weak human but I cant walk my side feels like it was cut clean in two pieces" she sobbed "no its my fault" I should have never….never mind" . He slowly lifted the torn fabric

sticking to her stomach "ahh!" "Just relax" she shifted uncomfortably as he ripped another piece of cloth from his shirt examining the wound before wrapping it up again. It was a

horrible gash, something that would even make him grimace.

"Shhhhhh!" inuyasha turned pale as his mouth turned and twisted into a menacing growl. He spoke low and quiet as if only kagome could hear him, "stay hear and be quiet" –"what

inuyasha!? What's going on?" Suddenly she heard a scraping sound through the canopy of the forest she was terrified! She new she couldn't defend herself in the condition she was

in what... what if something happened to inuyasha?!...


	3. Save me

SAVE ME FROM MYSELF

Mkay chpt 3 up and I hope I get more reviews pouts

"Well…well…well…" a haunting voice said maniacally. "What! Who's there?! Show yourself" Inuyasha yelled sharply. "I thought I might find you here" the chilling voice said once

again. "Huh! NARAKU you bastard I know its you!" Inuyasha felt hazy he couldn't quite manage to make out where the voice was directly coming from. "Inuyasha I think its time

to give me those precious little jewel shards of yours" naraku grinned evilly in the silver moon light" Inuyasha concentrated as the wind wiped around him, he felt drained and

exhausted but he knew he had to protect kagome. "Go to hell naraku! As if I would ever give you our shards of the shikon jewel!" he roared. "Resistant are we? Naraku coldly

stated through the cold slits on his face called eyes." IL be truthful Inuyasha, im not here just for your jewel shards." He smirked. Then why the hell are you here! Answer me!

Inuyasha was thoroughly pissed off. "He he he" naraku smirked. "IM here for that pretty little bitch behind you!" He shook with laughter as Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Oh no your

not!" inuyasha yelled. Naraku launched at Inuyasha who grabbed kagome and leapt out of the way. "just give up now inuyasha!" naraku yelled as he lunged again, but this time

inuyasha jumped into a tree he set kagome on the branch and then resorted to trying to kill naraku, they smashed into each other, attacking with the most hatred force kagome had

ever seen, "Why did he have to show up now?, inuyasha is in no condition to fight and especially not for me." Kagome's heart pounded as she watched the scene play out in front

of her. Blood dripping from inuyasha'a wounds as he threw a wind scar at naraku illuminating the dark defiant forest into a blaze of color. Kagome's eyes went black……

Inyasha's POV:

Dawn had just broken and inuyasha had managed to crawl over the edge of the forest, bleeding badly he noticed that naraku had long retreated being wounded as much as himself.

He suddenly remembered everything! "KAGOME!" he yelled frightened. Was she ok? A haunting feeling lingered over his body as he leapt up to the tree he had placed her on the

night before. "Kagome" he nudged her gently putting his ear to her chest he could hear the slow unsteady rhythm of her heart. He new he needed to get back to the village now but

he was losing too much blood and he new if he didn't rest he would die. He picked her up h, her legs dangling like a rag dolls and jumped of the large bent tree and hopped down

to the cool forest floor,. He carefully leaned her up against a tree and grabbed his side as he doubled over in pain. Naraku had gotten him bad this time. He grabbed helplessly onto

the tree trying to keep his eyes open "no... I can't fall asleep! No… I have to protect Kagome…" his body went limp and he slumped over against the cold wet dirt.

Kagome's POV:

She awoke suddenly to a bright red and silver lump lying next to her "HuH! Inu...yasha?" her mind recoiled and she regained her composure. She was so... sick, so sick of this

place, so sick of naraku, and always being the weak one, always being the one everyone else had to save and risk their life for! She was sick of it! She let out a frustrated "humph!"

and slunk back down next to inuyasha. His life was now in her hands, what would she do? She would save him and prove to herself and everyone else she wasn't worthless and she

began to sob right on inuyasha, what... what if she couldn't save the boy she...loves? Yes she loved him with all her heart and she would absolutely not let him die! No matter what.

She positioned herself under his weight and slung his limp and pale arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up. "Oh my god, he's so heavy" she told herself. She shifted at the pain

in her abdomen, it hurt so badly and she felt so weary but she had to go on even if her inuyasha couldn't. Once again she tried lifting him up but failed mercilessly dropping to her

knees. She resorted in grabbing underneath his arms and dragging him along the ground. As hard as it was she kept going gritting her teeth through the pain. She would save the boy

she loved.

Finally a few hours later it was around noon and the sky had become dark and cloudy. She had found a clearing in the thick forest as it began to rain. She laid inuyasha down and

sank down to the ground panting heavily holding her side. A familiar feeling of nausea came over her as she toppled over and vomited into the soft dirt. Still clutching her side she

laid down in the rain soaked ground helplessly exhausted.

Inuyasha's POV:

His eyes fluttered open as he felt the cool relief of the rain soak his entire body. He felt like he was rapt in a cool reliving blanket of rain but soon snapped out of his daze as he took

in his surroundings. He felt sick, tired, and hungry like he was going to die. "Wha…where is tetsuiga? His survival instincts turned on and his eyes glowed blood red almost as if on

fire .he glanced over at the half living woman on the ground. He shook his head vigorously as he tried not to cross over, he new what would happen and he couldn't afford to hurt

kagome. His voice deepened and he stood up like a machine walking towards the shifting awakening girl. "Inu... inuyasha! NO!

OOH end of chapter please read and review and IL update more , oh and sry for my bad grammar haha, il take suggestions for my story so suggest away...


	4. update!

Omg ok I havnt been on I 4ever due to technical issues xp, but thanks 4 the reviews and I will update soon so keep em comin


End file.
